Did I do ok?
by Mr.One-Shots
Summary: Kiara is trapped, and Kion is the only one that can get to her in time. But things seem to turn downhill fast.


**Read description at bottom for your life. I recommend doing it first if you don't know what the Lion Guard is. But if you do, read, then description.**

Kion ran for the gorge. Nothing stopping him. Ono had told him Kiara was trapped with Zira and her lionesses on the move. He'd do anything to protect his sister. Even if she could protect herself as well as he could. As Ono went to get the rest of the lion guard, Kion kept running.

When he got to the gorge Kiara was circled by Zira's soldiers, and they where getting closer.

"Leave my sister alone!" Kion roared.

Zira's ears perked up. Turning her head she saw kion on a rock, about 20 feet high from the ground. She smiled manically.

"What a wonderful _surprise!_" Zira snickered. Walking away from the circle and towards Kion. He growled.

When Zira got to the top of the rock, he pounced at Zira, his claws outstretched. He bit at her neck, when she threw him to the ground. He picked him up with her teeth and took him down to the lionesses, Kion struggled as much as he could. Zira's grip stayed put.

She dropped him on the ground.

Kiara growled.

"Shake our new guest up. I'll go for the other." She snickered.

Kion stood, he lowered his head, about to roar. Before he could make a sound he was tackled and pinned. The scar on his face was re-scratched. Blood started dripping from his face as he tried to get up.

One of the lionesses- Viatani - took over, biting at his back legs.

When Viatani walked back to Kiara, Kion tried to stand. Unable to, he sat there and watched Kiara fight.

She put up quite a good one, but soon stuck in the side, and pinned to the ground.

"Don't hurt him!" She cried.

Kion looked up at Zira as she lowered her head to look at him as she walked over.

She bit at his stomach, trying to tear it open. She let go, his stomach bleeding out. He slowly started to gasp for air.

Silence.

Kiara was shocked. When she shook herself out of her gaze, she growled. All her teeth shown as she threw all the lionesses off her back. Tears streaming down her face, she bit at all their necks. When only Zira was left, she tried pouncing. Kiara jumped at her as well.

Kiara took out one of Zira's eyes.

Bleeding, Zira stepped back. Blood oozing from her eye socket as she panted.

"I'll be back..." She said, and ran away.

"Kion..." Kiara said, stepping toward her unmoving brother, besides the fast rising and falling of his chest.

When she got to him, he opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder to make eye contact.

Ono flew over the gorge. All of the guard sprinting down to the two lions.

When they saw them, they stood there in shock, not saying anything.

"Kiara...did I...did I do ok?" Kion asked.

"You couldn't have done any better little brother." Kiara replied, tears streaming down her face.

"Am I, am I still...just a little brother?" Kion asked, smiling ever so faintly.

"Yes...But you are much stronger than I could ever hope to be. You are my little brother, no matter how big you grow." Kiara smiled through her tears. She lay down, surrounding him in her paws.

"Kion, tomorrow, lets go to the water hole. We'll get out of here, take a vacation." Kiara paused.

"I'm so sorry Kion, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be alive and well...I'm so, so sorry. I had a Choi-" Kion interrupted her.

"Kiara, Rafiki once told me something. Something important. He said...you always..." Kion stopped. And went limp, his breathing motion disappearing from his stomach.

"Kion..._Kion!" _She cried his name, sitting up to look at his lifeless body. A sob was heard coming from her mouth at that moment. She fell on top of him, crying.

"Hey, Kiara. C'mon, we have to get out of here." Beshti said, looking around.

**So sad, but yet...not true. Cause it's fan fiction and none of it happened. I wasn't trying to make you guys cry I was just in a sad mood. I told my first fan :/ that I'd post part 2 of Don't Give Up. I don't do well with due dates and my mind was freaking out on Monday. And that's why I'm sad. But I made this. You don't have to know anything about the characters, but if you watched the Lion Guard +1 points idk. All you needed to know was Beshti Ono etc- where part of a squad that protected the pride lands, Zira and her lionesses are bad people and Kiara and Kion are older sister and little brother. You got that right? Anyways moving on to bigger and better thangs. Don't give up pt 2 will be posted eventually. Peace out my little dragon lions!**


End file.
